Tony Learns an Important Lesson
by PoeticJustice84
Summary: Tony has just started working at NCIS and already he's in trouble. Gibbs feels Tony needs some affection and discipline. Be warned will contain spanking of an young adult. If that isn't your thing don't read. please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs took in the loose fitting black sweats and the "ADD…Me? I don't have…Hey, who wants a Pop Tart!" T-shirt his sleeping agent was wearing. The shirt was amusing, just like the kid wearing it. Gibbs had sent him home after Ducky's once over found a slight concussion and several bruised ribs. The boy had taken an unnecessary risk jumping from the third story of an apartment building to catch a suspect. Gibbs couldn't allow that to continue. He had to make Tony understand just how important he was. Even if no one in his young life had ever attempted to do so before.

Six weeks. Tony had been an agent for six weeks today, Gibbs realized and already the kid had done more than most other probies had in six months. Tony DiNozzo had loads of potential, and Gibbs was not going to let him wash it down the drain. Instead was going to do exactly what he'd promised the boy he'd do if he kept finding himself in trouble. Tony wasn't going to like it, he knew, but something had to be done to keep him safe. Gibbs was growing more and more attached to the kid everyday, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to the smartass, jokester that was Tony.

Tony woke to the sound of papers shuffling next to him. Turning his pounding head, he saw Gibbs looking through an outrageously thick file. The smell of coffee told him the older man had been there a while. The heating pad on his abdomen and ribs gave him some concern. He didn't remember anyone doing that. He must have been more exhausted than he realized.

Sitting up proved to be more painful than he thought it would be. The pain was intense still, and the dizziness was almost overwhelming. He wasn't even aware he had let out a whimper until he felt strong arms around him pulling him into a sitting position. Tony tried to be embarrassed by the gesture, but the feeling of safety that came with Gibbs was greater than any embarrassment he might have felt. Sure he had been hurt worse many times, but no one had ever stayed to take care of him. That thought lead him to wonder just why the gruff, no nonsense ex-marine was sitting behind him, holding him up as he caught his breath.

Gibbs waited until the breathing evened out to even try to move from his perch. With his arms wrapped around the kid he could feel the tension ebbing. Moving the heating pad to the side, he glanced at the bruised form of his young agent. The kid was tough, he didn't doubt that, he did wonder, however, just who told him he had to be. After the first week with Tony, Gibbs had started to notice things. Maybe this weekend he would get some answers to his questions.

"Are you o.k. to sit?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Gibbs sat on the coffee table and placed his hand on Tony's head, lifting his eyelids as he watched for a reaction. The confusion on Tony's face made him smirk.

"Ducky thinks you have a slight concussion."

"I don't remember that."

"Getting the concussion?"

"No, Ducky saying that."

Gibbs was starting to get concerned. Ducky had said _slight_ concussion, yet the boy didn't remember that. Something wasn't right.

"Do you remember driving home?"

"No. The last thing I remember is you telling me I need a keeper at the scene. Of course me getting my head bashed against the wall last week could have something to do with that, I suppose. Did I tell you about that? I don't think I did. That was an interesting day."

"Well start talking."

"I was chasing McNally through and ally on seventh and Oak last week. When I leapt at him he moved and somehow got the better of me. He slammed my head into the wall a few times before I finally got him cuffed. I thought I told you about that."

Gibbs wanted to grab the kid and shake him. How could he have forgotten about that? How could he himself not have seen it? This kid was going to be the death of him one day.

"You forgot about that?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Well that certainly explains why you seemed so out of it last week. Tony, you have to tell me these things. You shouldn't have even been at work today, much less chasing someone through the streets!"

"It didn't seem like a big deal. I could still do my job, so I just thought it didn't matter."

Gibbs heard the unspoken words in that sentence. _I don't matter._ He knew he had to do something to fix that. Tony definitely mattered. Gibbs was going to make him see that one way another.

" Do you remember what we talked about a few weeks ago? About you always getting into trouble?"

"Yes."

"What did I say I'd do if you continued to do that?"

"If I insisted on behaving like a spoiled teenager, you'd treat me like one."

"Apparently you didn't put that much stock in my promises. But you will. Especially since you'll have two weeks at my place, with no TV or movies, to think about it. And if you still want to act like a child I can think of another method of adjusting that attitude of yours. My father says it worked like a charm on me."

Tony was in shock. Gibbs, his boss, had just grounded him. He hadn't been grounded since he was twelve. He was a grown man for crying out loud!

"You can't ground me."

"I just did. Unless you prefer the second option."

"What's that?"

"I put a write up in your file."

"Giiibbs! I'm not a child!"

"Could have fooled me."

"Isn't there something else, some other way to do this?"

"Well, I had hoped I wouldn't have to do that just yet."

Tony knew in an instant what his boss was saying. A spanking! The spankings he had received as a child left him bitter and suffering, he didn't want to repeat that with Gibbs. He was actually starting to like the man.

"Fine."

Gibbs grinned at the petulant tone. With that attitude and in the sweats Tony looked every inch the problematic teenager.

"Glad you agree. I would hate to spank you before the fun even begins."

"Ha Ha!"

Gibbs helped him into the bedroom to pack. Knowing that the kid would be on Medical leave for at least a week, he suggested sleep pants and sweats. He may be hard on the kid but he wanted him to be comfortable. Watching the kid pack, Gibbs wondered if he really did trust him. He didn't want Tony to be afraid of him. He wanted the kid to come to him when life went haywire. He hoped he hadn't pushed the boy away with the stern father routine. If Tony's dirty shirt hitting him in the face was any indication, the two of them would be just fine.

_**Hey guys I'm back! Here's the discipline fic I promised.**_

_**BE WARNED SPANKING OF AN ADULT!!!**__** If you don't like, Don't read any further.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gibbs watched his young agent as he drove. The lighthearted, joker from inside the apartment was gone only to be replaced by a quiet, withdrawn shadow of his Tony. **_**His**_** Tony? Since when had the kid become his? That first day? When he glanced at Tony expecting another wise crack only to find the young man in deep concentration, eyes unfocused, clouded with memories he didn't know how to share. Yep, that was defiantly when it happened!**

"**I'm sorry."**

**The silence was finally broken but it wasn't at all what he'd been expecting. Tony was like that. Lead you down one road. Then turn off in a completely different direction. **

"**What?"**

"**I said I'm sorry."**

**Gibbs didn't like this too soft to hear demur voice coming from his tough as nails agent. Something was up, trouble was getting Tony to talk. Well, not getting him to talk, exactly, more like getting him to say what really mattered. Tony could talk until his tongue turned blue and fell out of his mouth and still never say anything of any importance. It was one of his many talents. It threw suspects and noisy coworkers alike off their strides. **

"**Why are you apologizing? You haven't done anything wrong."**

"**I shouldn't have tossed my nasty shirt at you. And you shouldn't have to baby-sit me. I've been taking care of myself for as long as I can remember. That shouldn't change just because Ducky said, "Jethro, he's perfectly capable of looking after himself, but it would ease my mind if someone were to drop by a few times a day just to check up on the lad."**

"**Wow. Your Ducky impersonation is spot on. But you still don't have to apologize. **_**I**_** didn't want you to be alone. As for the shirt, it's ok. Didn't you ever joke around with you friends and family?"**

"**My friends yeah. But you're my boss. Besides the shirt thing was out of line. It was rude. And it won't happen again."**

"**Tony it wasn't rude. I was just happy to see you smiling. You don't do that enough."**

**Gibbs realized what he had said the second the words left his mouth. He sounded like a concerned father coaxing his depressed child out of a funk. If he were honest with himself, that didn't really bother him. From the little information he had gathered, Tony had never really had a Dad. Oh, sure he had a father, a sperm donor, but never a Dad. **

"**You're not angry?"**

"**Nope."**

"**Am I really grounded?"**

"**Are you ever? I will not have you endangering yourself like that just because he might get away."**

"**I thought you would be angry if he did get away."**

"**And I would have been, but not with you. You were the only one trying to run him down. Hell, Mitchell and his team of morons were still trying to figure out which direction he ran! Someone should have been with you, someone was supposed to be with you. But that's already taken care of, still though, jumping thirty feet does not impress me. Your work ethic and dedication does, though. You're a great agent already, I just want to make sure you stay that way."**

"**Would you really um… you know?"**

"**Spank you? If it kept you safe and out of trouble, yes I would."**

**Tony didn't know how to react to that. His parents had always whipped him because they were angry, not to keep him out of trouble and away from danger. Yet Gibbs was punishing him because he had done something to hurt himself, knowing that when he landed it would no doubt leave him in pain. Gibbs wanted to make him think, not take out his anger. **

**The passenger door opened and a whoosh of winter chill brought him out of his musings. Gibbs grabbing his bags and computer stunned him. This was a side of the man he had never seen. Gibbs was being nice. No, scratch that, Gibbs was being the freaked out dad, just after he's seen his child come through something dangerous and stupid and totally their fault. The thought brought Tony little comfort. If Gibbs was this overprotective after a little dive, the rest of his career promised to be interesting. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added my story to the favorites list. I hope this is different from most of the other discipline fics I've read. Some of them are just brutal. I hope this showcases the father/son relationship more, the care and affection. Thanks for the support y'all! **

**B4 I 4get, NCIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. NOR DO THE CHARACTORS IN THIS STORY. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME. I HAVE NOTHING BUT BILLS AND COLLEGE LOANS. YOU CAN HAVE THOSE IF YOU WANT!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey buys I'm back, sorry about the underlining and bolding on the last chapter. I have checked my computer and it wasn't me, I just hope did not mess up somehow. Anyway, thanks for the astonishing response to this story. So many people have stated how they like the love and affection mixed with the discipline. Me too. It just seems like Gibbs. Yes he can be stern, but I think he also has an enormous soft spot for Tony. Don't we all? Anyway, thanks!!!

**Warning: Spanking of a young adult in this chapter. If that isn't your cup of tea, then please do not continue.**

Tony sat on the steps watching his boss work on the boat. In the basement. _Who builds a boat in the basement?_ Well, Tony had know the first time they met that Gibbs was different. He couldn't bullshit the older man like he could everyone else in his life. That, at first had made him uncomfortable. He was not accustomed to anyone being able to read through his masks, but as the case wore on, having someone who knew what you were going to do before you did it became an asset. The silent communication had served them well. The case had been closed, the job offer extended, the apartment packed up. A week later, Tony was into his first day as an NCIS agent.

Gibbs covertly watched his newest agent as he sanded the hull of the boat. It had been two days since Tony's three story swan dive, he was healing nicely. Ducky had been elated at this. His affection for the young agent was widely known. Gibbs wondered if Tony knew just how much the old M.E. cared. He doubted it. Tony was used to people rushing in and out of his life, not giving him a second thought until he did something wrong. _Well, that changes now kid._ The deep green eyes turned his way. There were still questions in them. Tony was unsettled, still. In spite of everything the two of them had discussed over the weekend, Tony insecurities still managed to creep up. At least Tony acknowledged them now. After the five warning swats delivered earlier the sulky attitude was gone, and in it's place was a kid who seemed more open and agreeable.

"Tony are you angry at me?"

Tony's chestnut head popped up at the question. His confusion had to be showing. What had Gibbs done to elicit his anger? If anything Gibbs should be angry with him but he wasn't. So why did Gibbs look so concerned?

"Why would I be angry with you? You've done nothing but take care of me."

"You don't resent the spanking?"

"I did for all of five minutes. Then I realized why you did it. I was acting like a total ass. And that wasn't really a spanking. Five swats isn't even close."

With his question answered Gibbs turned back to the boat. Tony didn't seem hurt or pissed. He realized he had messed up and deserved a punishment.

"Besides, my being a smartass definitely qualifies for a spanking. I really am sorry about that. I don't know why I did that."

"You were testing me. Now you know where the lines are drawn."

Gibbs bending him over under his arm flashed through his mind. That hard hand landing five times, twice even on his tender under curve, on his, pajama clad rump had certainly changed his outlook on several things. The sting only lasted for an hour or so, but the very fact that Gibbs, his boss, the man who was quickly becoming a surrogate father to him, had actually spanked him drew him up short. Gibbs hadn't made him fetch a belt or a cane. He hadn't left bruises or welts. He hadn't hit him harder when a small yelp of surprise escaped his lips as Gibbs moved his assault to the sit spot. Instead the older man had been calm and collected. He had used little force. Just enough to grab his charges attention and let said charge know that such behavior would not be tolerated.

The arm around his shoulder brought him of his musings. Gibbs was smirking, apparently he could read minds tonight.

"Come on, lets hit the sack."

"But I'm not tired."

The yawn told another story.

"Don't make me spank you again. I don't like doing that."

Tony gave a shy grin and followed Gibbs up the stairs. Despite what he had just said, he was tired. His ribs still ached a bit and the lump on his head was still there. Thank God Gibbs had held him loosely during the spanking. The man had considered the ribs and accommodated for that. Further proof of his innate fatherly nature.

"What happens if I jump off anymore buildings?"

"My hairbrush gets up-close and personal with your ass."

Tony unconsciously rubbed his backside at the thought. Gibbs hand was hard, it hurt, but he knew the hairbrush or a paddle would be so much worse. Not as bad as the stupid cane or belt, but painful nonetheless. He didn't want to experience either at Gibbs hands. He knew his boss would never truly hurt him, but the fire he could reign down on his behind was not appealing.

"Tony hurting you isn't on my agenda, but watching you hurt yourself over something stupid isn't either. I don't want you to be afraid of me because of this."

"I'm not. I just don't want to know what the hairbrush feels like. I'm going to bed. Night Gibbs. See you in the morning."

"Night kid. Sleep well."

Tony slept like a rock that night. Gibbs checked on him several times during the night, afraid Tony was hiding how he really felt from him. Thankfully, he was not. Gibbs just hoped that Tony would continue to be honest with him. Even if he was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! Two chapters a day and I'm doing it in between homework! This is awesome. Already received some reviews on the last chapter, thanks y'all! Now on with the show…er, story. **Warning: Contains spanking of a young adult.**

The week was progressing nicely. Tony was finally able to move without too much pain and he seemed to be opening himself up more, now. While he was still trying to feel out his place in Gibbs life, not an easy task for someone who has never had a place on anyone's priority list, some instances did occur. Usually Gibbs found he could correct that behavior with a few well placed swats to the kid's rear, today, something was different, though. Something had Tony on edge. He'd been skirting the line all evening. Gibbs wasn't looking forward to what he somehow knew was going to happen. Yes, had given Tony several swats, but he'd yet to actually take the boy over his knee and spank him. Gibbs supposed the behavior could be traced back to Tony's being home all week. Tony was like him in that respect, they both hated sitting at home feeling useless.

"You going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me."

Tony dropped his eyes before Gibbs saw the lies in them. How could he tell the man who had taken care of him for the past week that he had broken one of his major rules? He knew if he did tell him, he would surely have trouble sitting for a while, but if he didn't tell him and he found out the punishment would be so much worse. Not to mention Gibbs loosing his trust in him. _Well, Anthony you've really fucked the duck on this one, haven't you?_

"This have anything to do with you being at HQ today?"

Tony watched Gibbs chew his steak, he didn't seem angry. He didn't even act surprised that Tony had been there. Did he know that Tony had gone out into the field with another team? He hadn't wanted to, really. But they needed someone with his talents and he was there anyway. He saw no harm in going. Yes, Gibbs and Ducky had both said no work for a week and no field work for at least two, but it was just an hour. Still Tony did not want the older man knowing about it. His ass would still be on fire when he woke in the morning if Gibbs found out.

With Tony upstairs reading, Gibbs made his way to the basement. The boat always seemed to relax him. Tonight, however, his mind was to wired to relax. What had Tony done that he was afraid to talk about? It couldn't be to awfully bad or he would have heard about it by now. His cell ringing stopped his thought process completely.

"Gibbs!"

"Gibbs, man I just wanted to let you know you have one hell of an agent."

"Gerhardt, what the hell are you babbling about?"

"That DiNozzo kid. You should have seen him today."

Gibbs pocketed the phone and made his way upstairs. No wonder Tony didn't tell him. He knew Gibbs would wear his ass out for such a stupid stunt. And he fully intended to do just that.

The tap on the door startled him. He had been really into that book. Gibbs appearing in the door way wearing that look could not be a good thing. It meant that Gibbs had somehow found out about the incident at the Capps house earlier. It also meant that Gibbs wouldn't be dishing out mere swats tonight.

"Can I explain first?"

"You'd better, because right now I'm seriously considering paddling you bare. What the hell were you thinking? You could've been killed when that bitch started shooting. Did I not make myself clear on this issue?"

"You were perfectly clear, but in all fairness, I never expected that woman to start poppin' off rounds out the front window. They just wanted me to talk to her. She was a witness in one of their cases and she wouldn't talk. It's not my fault she shot at us!"

Gibbs almost laughed at the childlike plea. Yeah, Tony knew he was in big trouble. He was starting to back peddle.

"No it isn't, but you knew better than to even be there. You and I had that discussion and then Ducky talked to you as well."

"Are you going to spank me?"

"Oh, yes!"

"With the paddle?"

"Have you ever been paddled before?"

"At school when I was a kid."

"Do you think you deserve the paddle?"

What kind of question was that? Of course he was going to say no. Getting paddled hurt, a lot.

"I guess."

Gibbs saw the fear the moment it lit in those glowing eyes. The paddle was certainly out of the question. That left the brush and his hand and while the kid had done something entirely too reckless, he had come out of it unscathed. That thought made up his mind for him.

"Stand up!"

Tony did as he was told not wanted to add more fuel to the fire that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs pulled him over his knees with out hesitation. Tony needed to understand the consequences of rash behavior, but scaring the kid out of his mind didn't appeal to him.

Once Tony was settled over his knee, Gibbs dropped the sweats the kid was wearing to reveal Roadrunner boxers. The boy definitely had a sense of humor.

"Have you ever been spanked bare before?"

"All the time when I was a kid. The belt and the cane caused more pain if they bared me."

"Tony this isn't about me causing you pain. Though, I know it will. This is about you not following my orders. This is about you letting yourself be put in dangerous situations. Hopefully, next time you'll remember this and it might dissuade you a little."

The boxers came down next. Then the tremors started. Rubbing his hand across Tony's back calmed them.

"Tony, I'm not going to beat you. It's just a spanking."

Tony nodded his acceptance and Gibbs raised his hand.

**Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat! Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat! Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat!**

Gibbs lowered his knee, placing Tony's under curve at just the right spot. The sniffling told him to watch it. He didn't want to actually hurt the kid.

"Tony, this is going to really hurt, bud."

"I…I know."

**Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat! Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat!**

After the twenty-fifth swat Gibbs moved his hand to Tony's back, rubbing the tension out of the muscles. The tears he saw broke his heart because he knew he had caused them. He also knew if he lost Tony he would never live through it. That was what fueled this particular spanking. Tony endangering himself.

After Tony's breathing evened out, Gibbs removed the boxers and pulled up the sweats. Having the cotton based fabric so close to the reddened skin would be extremely uncomfortable. He then sat the kid beside him on the bed and held him until the tears stopped. Tony would have to sleep on his stomach tonight, but at least he was alive to sleep. Besides, the redness would be gone by morning as would the soreness. The only reminder Tony would have of this spanking was in his head.

"That hurt, Gibbs."

"I imagine it did. Punishments are called punishments for a reason."

"It hurt, but it was nothing like what my parents did to me."

Gibbs could imagine the kind of punishments the DiNozzos doled out. The tremors just before the spanking had given him some insight into that.

"Tony, hurting you wasn't the objective here. I don't like doing this, kiddo, because I know its hurts you. But it also makes you think about why I did spank you. I will never beat you. I will spank you or sometimes if you've done something totally outlandish and dangerous, I'll paddle you. Discipline should not be about inflicting as much physical pain as possible, it should be about the person getting punished learning a lesson. Understood?"

Tony nodded and buried his head into Gibbs side. The feather light kiss to the top of the kids head didn't surprised him. Neither did his offer to stay until Tony was asleep. They had just reached a major turning point in their relationship, and Gibbs didn't want the kid to pull into himself now. As Tony dosed on his stomach, Gibbs tucked the covers around his charge and swept the remnants of the tears away. He and Tony had a long way to go, but they would get there.

**Well, that's it! All finished. Tell me what you think. Should I do a sequel? Or move on to something else? **


End file.
